When Things Fall Down
by NeonzRawrz
Summary: Claudia has a big problem to deal with. Something that involves Pete, and she really doesn't know what to do. Claudia/OC Claudia/abusive!Pete Myka/H.G.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey! Sooo, I've been reading a bunch of Claudia fanfiction. She happens to be my favorite character from Warehouse 13. Plus, I was re-watching season 2 yesterday with my friend. She pointed something out to me during "Around The Bend", that just about every time Pete yelled with Claudia in the room, she would flinch. It lead to this funny plot idea. What if Claudia was secretly dating Pete? Also, what if Pete **_**was**_** drinking again? After I told my friend, she begged me to write it out. So basically, you about to read I story that I haven't completely though out. But, it will involve physical abuse, maybe mention of suicide thoughts, and lesbian characters. As well as a OC I created. You have been warned. Now, we move on to the prologue.**

Claudia didn't mean to dig herself in so deep. It just kinda happened. Pete had been nice to her, offering to take her out to lunch. So she agreed, but she didn't expect it to go any farther. It did though, much to her surprise. He wasn't so bad at first; he was kind and sweet and would give her flowers all the time. But then she met Todd. Todd was nothing but a friend to her; at least he was at first. Then Pete started drinking again. He started to scare Claudia, and I mean _really_ bad. Pete would just randomly yell at her, and that was it. At least, for a while it was. Soon, after the yelling, he would start to hit her and accused her of messing around with Todd.

That's when Todd became an escape. He didn't ask questions, so she didn't tell him anything. It was a fun way to release the stress that came with Pete's drinking. So, for a long time, Claudia's bruises went unnoticed. A little make-up here and a long-sleeved shirt fixed everything. The only one who knew anything was Todd, much to Claudia's relief. Besides, Pete never meant to hurt her, and he always apologized to her afterwards. But then Pete went crazy.

Okay, so it was the crazy telegraph artifact. It still changed everything. When Myka came to Claudia about Pete drinking again, Claudia was sure she had been caught. But she wasn't, at least not completely. Myka noticed the way Claudia reacted when Pete started yelling at the team. Myka was the only one who noticed though.

So Claudia easily fooled Myka with a convincing, "I wasn't flinching Myka, I have an ear infection. Duh!" Myka left Claudia alone after that.

Claudia still wishes she had told Myka the truth. Because now Todd's gone, Pete's gotten worse, and a new agent is at the warehouse. This is all just too much for her, she isn't sure how much longer she can pretend Pete isn't hurting her every night.


	2. Chapter 1

Claudia slumped on the couch. She was having a horrible day. It had started out just fine, Pete was sober, H.G. and Myka had bagged another artifact, and Artie wasn't being overly grouchy with her. The new agent had ruined it all though.

It had started out simple enough, her and Alexandria, the new agent, had been sent to check out on one of the artifacts. Claudia and Alex had been getting along fine, which was new. At some point, Claudia had to reach up and grab something down from a high shelf. She hadn't been paying attention close enough, and her shirt sleeve slid just enough to show the ugly bruise she had gotten late the night before. Claudia hadn't notice till she had the artifact in hand and turned back around to Alex. It was then that Alex questioned her about the bruise. Instead of calmly saying she had fallen, Claudia freaked out and said that nothing was wrong. Alex dropped the subject, even though she wasn't completely convinced.

Alexandria Jamie Scott, the new agent. She had been introduced when H.G. had been reinstated as a full agent again. Of course, she wasn't a secret agent. She was only about 3 months older then Claudia, something Artie loved to rub in Claudia's face. Most of the team had been happy to have her aboard the Warehouse 13 team. Claudia was just about the only one her hadn't given Alex a warm welcome.

So, that's why Claudia was slumped on the couch, waiting for Leena to finish up making her a quick snack. She had run into the B&B shortly after she had given Artie the artifact. Leena always had a way of cheering her up when she was down, and she didn't normally ask to many questions.

"Claudia, what's wrong?"

Except for today. "I'm fine Leena; I just wanted some of your delicious cookies!" Claudia replied with a grin. Leena narrowed her eyes, obviously not amused by her lie. "Claudia, you came running in here so fast you nearly knocked me over. Now tell me, what's wrong?" Leena firmly told the red-head. Claudia resigned to her fate with a sigh.

"I had to re-find an artifact for Artie-" Claudia started.

"So? You do that all the time."

"-with Alex."

Leena gave Claudia a stern look. "Why do you hate her so much?" Claudia shook her head; she wasn't quite sure how to answer the question. She didn't exactly hate the newest member of Warehouse 13, but she didn't quite like her either. Having H.G. back was enough, even if the older woman saved her life. "She just doesn't set well with me. She came here the same time H.G. did. Maybe they're both evil or something." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. Leena shook her head and set the tray of cookies down. "I'm pretty sure the 'or something' is what Alex is. You should go apologize for running off." Leena said as she walked back into the kitchen.

Claudia looked down at the plate of cookies and back at the Inn's front door. Leena was right, she should go apologize. She wasn't though. Claudia picked up the plate of cookies and started toward her small room in the inn.

Once inside the safety of her room, she pulled her long-sleeved shirt off and put on a black tank top. She made sure the door was locked and took a good look at her arms. A good amount of purple bruises littered her right arm, while her left arm only had one or two. The night before Pete had gone out to drink after a hard case, and came back completely wasted. He had yelled a few nasty insults at her and then pushed her to the ground. Things had gotten worse from there, he had left a variety of bruises as well as a slightly bruise around her cheek area. Thankfully, the one on her face had been easy to cover up. Everything was fine, because when she woke up the next morning Pete had apologized repeatedly.

Of course, she forgave him. Thinking back on it now, Claudia probably shouldn't have forgiven him so easily. She sank down on her bed, ready for a nap. She really needed to sleep off this stress.

**A/N: I'll make this one short. I really would like some feedback about my writing. I know I'm not that good, but I'm trying to make my writing longer. If you have any questions about this story, feel free to ask me! Also, I do not own Warehouse 13.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Claudia wakes up to a knock at her door. "Wake up, dinners ready!" Leena's voice called through the other side of the door. Grogginess took over Claudia and all she could manage was a weak grunt. She heard Leena's soft footsteps fade away and the redhead sat up. She rubbed the back of her neck with her hand before looking around for the shirt she was wearing earlier. She slipped it on before going to check herself in the mirror. Her red-hair had a streak of natural looking blonde in it. She frowned slightly at it and decided to change it to a vibrant blue later the night.

Claudia closed her door with a soft click and took a look around the corner. The team was all around the table. Pete was sitting next to Myka, and both were arguing about why Pete needed _that_ much pepper. To the left of them Artie was staring down Helena, who seemed completely unfazed by it. Leena was sitting to the right of them, looking at Claudia with a smile. There were two empty seats; both were right next to each other. As well as being in between Pete and Leena.

"Hey, you guys didn't start eating without me did you?" Claudia joked before taking the seat next to Pete. Pete laughed and shook his head. "Of course we would start eating without you, we're waiting for Alex." He teased Claudia. She broke into a grin and reached for a plate in the middle of the table. Her hand was promptly slapped away by Leena who gave her a serious glare. She reached back but not before sticking her tongue out at Leena. A gruff "humph" from Artie silenced the table.

Alex poked her head into the dining room and smiled at the sight before her. The team was basically like a family, minus her and Helena of course. They hadn't quite been accepted yet. With a shake of her head she took the empty seat between Claudia and Leena. This caused an abrupt end to Claudia and Pete's conversation as Claudia turned to glare at Alexandria. Alex shifted slightly under her gaze till Artie clapped his hands. After that everyone started eating. Friendly banter was passed around the table and jokes were told. It was almost too good in Claudia's eyes.

Soon after they were finished eating, Claudia bailed out and went to her room. She wasn't in the mood to put on a cheery smile and act like everything was alright. She didn't want to talk to Alex, or to Leena. She really didn't want to talk to Pete. So, she locked herself in her room. Of course, just as she was about to flick on the T.V, the door to her room opened and Pete stepped through. He was obviously angry and tired.

"Why does Myka think she has the right to question me?" he yelled, causing Claudia to flinch slightly. Pete strode across the room to sit on her bed. "Ever since that stupid telegraph artifact, she keeps on hounding me about drinking." He said. Claudia sighed and turned the T.V. off. She wouldn't get to do much tonight. Pete gave her a funny look before he jumped off the bed and came to face her. "You didn't tell them did you?" he whispered roughly. Pete's face was merely inches from her, it caused Claudia's mind to go blank. "No! Of course not babe." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pete seemed calmed by this and gave into Claudia's hug. The stench of wine hung in the air, causing Claudia to grimace. Maybe she should tell Myka, although it would probably prove to be more painful than helpful to her.

**A/N: So, I'm sorry this took so long to get up. I got the flu this week, which was not fun. Heads up, the next chapter will mostly focus around Alex. **


End file.
